erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Justin
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Justin. Overview Upon Justin's arrival to Camp Wawanakwa, his good looks are immediately admired by most of the campers. Throughout the season, this admiration continues without any hesitation. However, it was revealed in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island that Justin had an antagonistic side to him. Unlike Heather, his true nature is well hidden, as the contestants are too busy gushing over him because of his good looks. Most of Justin's actions will go unnoticed by the other contestants. An example is when Justin manages to push Gwen to the point she has to tell the Grips to vote Trent off. The Peanut Gallery, unaware of Justin's involvement in this, puts full blame on Gwen and also causes her to lose trust among her fellow contestants. Gwen's team (except Duncan and DJ) are also unaware that she was blackmailed by Justin to sabotage the challenge and vote her off without remorse. Gwen's trust issue with the others will continue until Trent tells the truth in The Aftermath: II. Throughout Total Drama Action, Justin manipulates Beth and Lindsay into doing all the work and even gain their help in eliminating Izzy in Full Metal Drama after calling him not pretty. Eventually, the two girls finally broke free from his spell and continue the game without him. Alejandro Despite their strong similarities, the two have never interacted with each other. Nonetheless, Justin has an apparent dislike with Alejandro as he glared at him when he is first introduced as a contestant of Total Drama Dirtbags, and right after he pushed Cody down as he walked past. Justin also glares at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody in Hawaiian Punch. When Heather wins Total Drama World Tour in her ending, Justin cheers at Alejandro's defeat. In Erin's Total Magical Adventure, they bicker and argue whoever was the handsome and better looker. Thanks to J.Z., he eliminated Justin just to "stop at least one argument". Animals In The Very Last Episode, Really!, an eagle gazes adoringly at Justin, causing another eagle to crash into it. In the special, a chipmunk faints in awe when it sees Justin, and a bird then gets distracted by him and flies into a tree. In Justin's audition tape, a dolphin washes up on shore, attempting to be close to him. In some scenes, butterflies are seen flying around him. The sharks appear to be the animals that are affected the most by Justin's looks, going as far as saving him from drowning and performing CPR in Beach Blanket Bogus. Beth Beth has a large attraction towards Justin throughout the course of Total Drama Action. Justin is well aware of this; however, he planned on using this to his advantage, similar to how Heather used Lindsay to her advantage in Total Drama Island. Blaineley Blaineley admits that she is crushing on Justin, stating that he has enough "flavor" for the whole Drama Brothers group in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. The attraction is seen once more in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water because when The Drama Brothers are singing Baby, she excitedly asks him to marry her, before fainting. However, in Aftermath Aftermayhem, Justin was angry at Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia and helped Geoff sing Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley. Brady Justin shows some jealousy towards Brady throughout Total Drama Action. When he hears about Brady in Masters of Disasters, Justin becomes suspicious and starts to ask questions about why he had never heard of him before. When he finally sees him for the first time, Justin is shocked by how much more attractive Brady is than himself, stating in Beth's ending that he wished he hadn't voted for Beth just because of Brady's attractiveness. Bridgette .]] In Monster Cash, when Justin gets caught by the monster being controlled by Chef, Bridgette admires Justin for his good looks despite being with Geoff and also right next to him. Chef Hatchet In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Chef lets himself get manipulated by Justin's good looks and allows Justin to take the keys to the airplane. In Monster Cash, the monster being controlled by Chef drops Justin lightly after Justin gives the monster a charming, alluring look. Afterwards, Chef states that Justin is "hot." Chris McLean Before beginning Justin's round on the surfboard challenge in Beach Blanket Bogus, Chris admired his gorgeousness and admitted it almost made him believe in the inherent goodness of the human race (keyword being almost). At the end of the episode, Chris compliments Justin for being good-looking and crafty and assumes Justin wishes the two could be related. Unexpectedly, Justin overhears this and tells Chris he does not want to be related to Chris at all. Chris cuts off their communication line and dismisses Justin as being delusional. He has shown in 3:10 to Crazytown to be jealous of Justin hogging the limelight. In Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, Justin tries to get Chris to give him the safe combination. Justin promised a chance to talk about guy stuff and give a shoulder rub. Chris was shown to be unnerved by Justin's actions. Cody In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, when Justin refused to give Cody, DJ, Owen and Tyler the case with one million dollars, Cody tricked him into thinking that the paparazzi appeared. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it is shown that Cody and Justin have become members of The Drama Brothers, along with Harold and Trent. Justin also glared at Alejandro when he pushed Cody down the red carpet. In Hawaiian Style, Justin originally supported Cody, but Bridgette moved him to Heather's side. Also, in Hawaiian Punch, Justin glared at Alejandro for nearly killing Cody. Courtney .]] In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, when Courtney was talking to Owen, she stopped and said "Wow!" when she saw Justin arriving. Despite the rocky interactions between the two in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, they seemed to get along better in Million Dollar Babies, and even smiled at each other when Chris announced their team was winning. Courtney heartily cheered for Justin during the basketball challenge. In Super Hero-ld, Justin at first wanted Courtney to be sent home due to her being a big threat, but Duncan reminds him that she has invincibility due to her winning the superhero challenge. In The Princess Pride, Justin seems to respect Courtney and even said that he liked her feisty personality, but at the same time criticizes her for what he sees as her "physical deformities," which are left unspecified. Later on in the episode, he falls in love with her after she sings her princess song and fights with Duncan for her. As Justin heads over to see Courtney, Chris tells him that they have to fight each other in order to win invincibility. Justin couldn't fight her because he doesn't beat girls so Courtney pushes him off the radio tower disguised as a castle with her sword, causing him to sustain numerous injuries. Justin was soon sent home later that night and Courtney reveals in the confessional that she never had feelings for Justin and was merely using him to get further in the competition, knowing that he would surrender the sword fight. DJ When Justin arrived in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, while most of the campers are gushing over his beauty, DJ appears to look confused and unattracted. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, DJ, along with Owen, Cody and Tyler encounter Justin with the briefcase and manage to steal it from him. There, DJ says "were not falling for your pretty boy games this time." In 3:10 to Crazytown, Justin ropes DJ as he falls to the floor. Justin says "for a big guy your pretty unstable." After this they seem to have settled their minor conflict. The Chefshank Redemption when the males are finding a way out of their trailer, Justin states that they need DJ's help, calling him "Mount DJ." In The Sand Witch Project, Justin is sad that DJ voted himself off and suggested Chef get eliminated instead, only for Shane to remind him he's not a contestant. Duncan Due to Justin's early elimination as well being in opposite teams, the two of them have no interactions in the first season. During Total Drama Action early on, the two of them seemed to be close and Duncan even agrees to join Justin's guys' alliance. However in The Princess Pride, the two became fierce enemies when Duncan pranks Justin and Justin found out that Duncan has been cheating. Duncan finally found out of Justin's true nature as he attempted to steal Courtney, who at the time Duncan still has feelings for, from him. The two even have a sword fight with each other over Courtney. During the elimination ceremony, they are in the bottom two and they glare at each other. When Justin is the one who get eliminated, Duncan bids him farewell sarcastically. In The Aftermath: IV, a video footage shows Duncan showing his sweet side by putting Justin's sleeping mask on. However, Justin still votes for Beth. Erin Eva In Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Eva admires Justin because of his good looks. In the group picture, she is seen with her hand on his shoulder. However, in the season one special, she grows to hate him after he manipulates her into giving him the one million dollar case, claiming that once she finds him, she will "crush his skull," although she decides to settle for a less violent punishment after Noah points out that skull-crushing is going a little too far. Ezekiel In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Justin finds it hilarious when Blaineley says Ezekiel's name and cool on the same sentence, implying that he dislikes Ezekiel and doesn't think he is cool. Geoff In Monster Cash, when Justin gets caught by the monster being controlled by Chef, Geoff admires Justin's good looks, along with everyone else. Gwen In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Heather utilizes Justin's alluring, chiseled body in order to distract Gwen. Gwen does not consider Justin sane, and calls him fame-hungry, though not to his face. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Gwen lets herself get manipulated by Justin's charm and good looks. In 3:10 to Crazytown after bearing witness to Gwen breaking up with Trent due to him throwing challenges for her, Justin confronts Gwen about it, and tells her that she "owes" Trent's team for all the challenges Trent had thrown. Gwen is distressed by this, but accepts the punishment nonetheless. Justin's blackmailing caused many of the contestants to lose trust on Gwen (except for DJ, Duncan, Geoff, and Cody) until Trent finally stood up for her in The Aftermath: II. Gwen is currently one of the only girls, along with Eva and Izzy, who knows of Justin's antagonistic nature and no longer falls for him. Harold Justin and Harold have had mixed interactions when they interacted on Total Drama Action, and they had a brief conflict towards the end of The Princess Pride, but it went away after the two joined the The Drama Brothers. In Monster Cash, when Justin got caught by the monster that was controlled by Chef, Harold admired Justin because of his good looks. In The Chefshank Redemption, while trying to escape the locked trailer, Justin complains about a hang nail and Harold, slightly annoyed, tells him to forget it and reminds him he needs to keep climbing. In The Sand Witch Project, right before the first part of the challenge, Harold sniffles and snot escapes his nose, and Justin tells him he should have that "checked out," to which Harold replies that it is allergies, sounding offended. In One Million Bucks, B.C., Harold and Justin are pitted against each other during the challenge. However due to the wooly beavers chewing through his wooden pedestal, Harold falls off but he grabs Justin's loin cloth and rips it off, causing both of them to fall into the tar. Harold In Super Hero-ld, Justin convinces Harold and Duncan to join him in his new guys' alliance due to them being outnumbered by the girls, which they agreed to. In the The Princess Pride, Harold agreed to help Justin win the challenge because he did not want Duncan to win. When Harold was about to shut down the monster, Justin kicked him off and told him that if Leshawna was the prize, he would have done the same thing. Harold most likely voted for Justin for betraying him in the challenge. Harold said goodbye to Justin as he is about to leave the set, even though Justin betrayed him. In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, it is shown that Harold and Justin have become two members of a band known as The Drama Brothers, implying that the two are friends. In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, a clip was shown which featured Harold annoying people by stating facts about many subjects. Harold was seen annoying Justin while he was urinating and Justin ended up punching him. Later in the same clip, Justin, wearing boxing gloves, prepared to attack Harold along with several other campers while he is telling them the square of "111,111,111." Heather In Not Quite Famous, when Justin puts out the burning bush, Heather stares at him, showing that she is attracted to him. She did, however, get him eliminated later in that episode. In The Very Last Episode, Really!, Heather rips off Justin's shirt in order to use his "powers" to charm and slow down Gwen but this too had an affect on Owen. In Alien Resurr-eggtion, he asks Heather how she got into the group that he was on (implying a partial dislike with her) and was told that there weren't any groups yet. In Million Dollar Babies, Justin took Heather's wig and stuffed it in the basketball before dunking it as a part of his slam-dunk routine. In Hawaiian Style, Justin initially side with Cody but he and a few others were forced by Bridgette to support Heather instead, much to their displeasure. In Hawaiian Punch, Justin and the others watch and laughed at Heather's misfortune at the beginning of the episode. When she won in her ending, he can be seen cheering for her. Izzy According to Izzy, she was Justin's girlfriend at some point before or during the show. Izzy has since broken up with Justin, calling him a liar with "powers." In Not Quite Famous, Heather was be able to persuade Izzy to vote off Justin, despite Heather's earlier action. Izzy agrees and Justin was successfully voted off. Izzy most likely mentions her former relationship with Justin in Haute Camp-ture while calling Trent a liar for cheating on Gwen. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Justin tricks Izzy into handing him the case filled with a million dollars by taking off his shirt. He mockingly thanks her and leaves; Izzy snaps out of the trance a few seconds later, and after being informed of what she had done by Noah, announces a vendetta against Justin for taking advantage of her. She leads Eva and Noah in an attack on Justin, instructing them to throw buckets of chum and fish at him from atop the communal washrooms while she steals the case from him. The plan works, and Izzy slams a bucket down on Justin's head as a final insult before taking the case and running away. The two of them were once again placed on the same team in Total Drama Action. Justin, along with the others, voted her off in Riot On Set, as she keeps persisting them to call her E-Scope. In the The Aftermath: l, Izzy knows that Justin forces Gwen to vote Trent off. During the submarine challenge in Master Of Diasters, Justin snatch the note from Izzy and accidentally dropped it into the water during a struggle with Lindsay. Because of this, the code written on the note was unreadable. Izzy become so frustrated of Justin and Lindsay's stupidity and yells that she was "surrounded by loons". In Full Metal Drama, after Justin gets his face scratched, he asks Izzy if she thinks he's cute to which Izzy reply by saying that he is unattractive and also adds that she never thought he was all that handsome to begin with. Angered, Justin manipulates Lindsay and Beth to help him vote Izzy off. In the exclusive clip, Izzy is aware that it was Justin who rally the others to vote him off but surprisingly, didn't seem to be angry about it. Justin Although he is the male camper whom has had the most campers attracted to him, Justin is too in love with himself and too self centered to have any kind of a real relationship with anyone (so far in the series). Justin's Total Drama Action file reveals that the only person who likes Justin more than anyone is Justin himself. It was these tactics that were rumored to break up him and his rumored ex-girlfriend, Izzy. In Beach Blanket Bogus, he reveals that he intends to use such tactics to coax Beth into an alliance with him, as she is madly attracted to him. He was quick to take advantage of this, although Justin has yet to be seen cheating or using dirty, Heather-like schemes. Justin openly believes that it is his body that gets him off easy in life, and he has no problem with that whatsoever. Justin states that he has made dozens of modeling deals in recent episodes, all for separate body parts. He uses these as an excuse to get out of challenges, such as in 3:10 to Crazytown, so that they do no harm to his body or his upcoming deals. In Full Metal Drama, Justin worries that his pretty boy charms are failing on Lindsay and Beth, and desperately tries, in vain, to regain control of them. When this fails, he asks Izzy if he is cute, and she says no. Angered that Izzy rejected what he believes to be his amazing looks, he convinced the team to vote her off after flashing his wavy hair in order to re-assume control over them. In Dial M for Merger, Justin believes he is a hideous freak after he fails to calm Beth with his looks, and then Beth gives him a black eye. This causes Justin to believe he is a deformed circus-freak, a recurring theme throughout the episode. In The Princess Pride, Justin is convinced that he is no longer handsome (even though he still looks the same) and has lost his ability to charm the girls. By the end of the episode, Justin is badly maimed by the challenges and is ultimately voted off the show without any real sympathy from the other contestants. However, he leaves remarking that the show just got eighty percent less handsome without him, although after he bangs his head on the Lame-o-sine, he yells "Okay, seventy-nine!" In Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Justin is seen looking at himself in a mirror when introduced by Blaineley and Geoff. Katie and Sadie Both Katie and Sadie had a crush on him because of his good looks, and started to admire on him in Haute Camp-ture, but in reality, Justin dislikes both of them. Regardless of this, Katie and Sadie seem to be unaware of Justin's disdain for them and still believe Justin likes them. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island the three of them were in a team together. Justin later tricked them by saying he had to use the bathroom and never coming back. Katie and Sadie never realized what he did to them. Leshawna Leshawna was one of the few people not to vote him off the island in Not Quite Famous, when she also got really impressed with Justin's "talent." She also let herself get manipulated by his good looks in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. She continues to be notably attracted to him in Total Drama Action, as she teams up and clings to him in Alien Resurr-eggtion. She also flirts with him briefly in 3:10 to Crazytown, but a few episodes later says that he has a big ego in Million Dollar Babies. Leshawna hugged Justin in Dial M for Merger when Chris told them the building they were in was going to explode and said that she would miss his smile. Lindsay In Not Quite Famous, Heather convinces Lindsay to vote off Justin, from the Screaming Gophers. Lindsay falls for Justin's charms in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island and hands him the million-dollar case without resisting when he comes down on a parachute. She admires him in Monster Cash, clings to him in Alien Resurr-eggtion (along with Beth and Leshawna), and continues to hang around him in Beach Blanket Bogus. She, along with Beth, sit next to Justin during breakfast; Lindsay offers bacon for him to eat. She cheers on Justin during challenges and often sits by him during the Awards ceremony, despite already being in a relationship with Tyler. In Masters of Disasters, Justin saved Lindsay from falling into a hole. Likewise, in One Million Bucks, B.C., he helped her out of the tar suggesting they are friends. Noah In Dodgebrawl, Justin is seen glaring at Noah when he said that the Screaming Gophers' had "weak effort" after losing the challenge. In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Noah called Justin the "anti-me." Later, Noah helps Izzy and Eva to get revenge of him as Noah and Eva through buckets of water and fish at his hair. It’s unknown when Noah's conflict with Justin arises, it was most probably during their stay in Playa Des Losers along with their total contracting personalities. Owen .]] On numerous occasions, Owen has shown to be attracted to Justin's good looks and often regrets it for saying so out loud (even if it was in the confessional). He sometimes disturbs other contestants with his gushing over Justin. He, and possibly Chef, were the only men to be swayed by his charming good looks in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. He outright tells Justin he is hot in 3:10 to Crazytown and the two hug during an awards ceremony, but realize it quickly let each other go and apologize. When Owen is eliminated in Ocean's Eight - Or Nine, he gives a speech, including Justin in it. Justin then gives Owen his Gilded Chris as a friendship gesture. Shana Shane Sierra In Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, she is seen peeking at the Drama Brothers (which has Justin in it) at their naked pool party. Sharks , eventually saving him.]]In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, when Justin missed the safe zone, the sharks spared Justin because of his good looks and even let him ride them back to shore. In The Very Last Episode, Really! they gazed adoringly at Justin when he took his shirt off. One later saved his life in Beach Blanket Bogus, after he nearly drowned in a pool by giving him CPR. Trent In Dodgebrawl, Trent gives Justin a high five when he got his marshmallow implying that they might have had a friendship. Trent was one of the few people Heather didn't convince to vote Justin off in Not Quite Famous. Trent seemed annoyed with him in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, but that was probably just because he got Gwen and Leshawna to hand over all their information to him. Trent picked Justin as a teammate in Riot On Set. In 3:10 to Crazytown, Justin found out about Trent throwing challenges to Gwen's team and blackmails her. Feeling guilty, Gwen has no choice to tell the Grips to vote Trent off. Currently Trent is still oblivious of this. Justin and Trent also were two members of The Drama Brothers, implying that they may have been friends and interacted after Total Drama Action. Tyler In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, Tyler, teamed up with Cody, DJ, and Owen, ran into Justin while he was holding the million dollar case. Tyler threatened Justin to give them back the case, saying that he would mess him up if he didn't. Trivia *Interestingly enough, despite having an active majority of contestants attracted to him, Justin made more enemies by the end of Total Drama Action than every contestant except Heather, Duncan, Eva, and Courtney. *This attraction is very similar to the attraction between Alejandro and many of the female contestants. *Out of all the antagonists, Justin actually makes more friends than enemies. Unlike Alejandro which he was enemies with most of the casts late in the third season. **This is mainly because only a handful of contestants were aware of Justin's true nature while others were oblivious or were still attracted to him. *Unlike Alejandro, Justin managed to make all of the original eleven female contestants fall for him at least once, and even made two males for fall him as well. See also Category:Attractions Category:Interaction Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone attractions